unicomics_minecraft_hardcore_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
Dawn (played by DawnOfRiku) is a main character and protagonist of the series, often seen as Uni's sidekick. He was introduced alongside Uni in Episode One. He's in missing in some episodes throughout the series, mostly either due to the few Duni episodes, or due to plot purposes. He is often seen as the brains of the group. Appearance Dawn is a black and blue robot, with white eyes and a white smile. There is a symbol resembling a key on his upper half, or some letters. His skin doesn't change, until Series Two, when he gains a white triangle by his neck. Personality (Spoilers) Dawn is a calm, collected robot, who is smart, yet a little ditzy at times. He doesn't tend to argue with any of the group, never once raising his voice, even at DDawn. He is very defensive of his friends, however, happy to argue or contradict anyone they dislike. He'll point out any mistakes they make to keep them quiet, and stand up for his team. He's the smartest of the group, with a very heavy involvement with redstone and law. He's also relatively strong, and organized, with some of the best weapons and armor. Always willing to help, he'll help fight any attackers when it comes to it, despite trying to resolve the situation peacefully first. He's also much quieter than everyone, but not shy by any means. Uni often needs him to explain things, and when Nick isn't around, Dawn often reads things. The team all trust him, giving him anything they deem important, whether that be potions, notes, or even Runes. He doesn't change much in the series, despite his close connection with Runes. This is perhaps because he's a robot and doesn't get influenced. He clearly cares deeply about his friends, often providing them with whatever they need on a day to day basis, despite having to be asked twice on many occasions. This is often due to him day dreaming, in many conversations that aren't completely necessary. He has a strange habit of talking to himself, often having major revelations as he does, which never fails to make Uni laugh. Dawn is a lot stronger emotionally than many of the team. He is unaffected by the countless deaths they see, and isn't embarrassed or scared at all. This again, could be down to him being a robot. At the Finale, once Don, Dashlie, and Drez are all dead, he doesn't seem to have changed, mostly just concerned about his friend's wellbeings. He doesn't even seem shocked by DDawn's death. By Series Two, he's exactly the same, just slightly more focused and vocal. History Not much is known about Dawn, as in Series One, Uni claims to have created him, calling him "My Robit". However, in Series Two, it is eluded that he was mass produced as a DawnBot. Skills Dawn is most likely the smartest member of the team, although not quite as strong as Ashlie or Nick. He is still relatively good with weapons, but better with Redstone contraptions, showing deep interest in the subject through the first half of Series One. Due to his calm nature, he can easily handle problems by keeping people calm too, talking out any problems with ease. Skillset He has a wide variety of skills. While he isn't shown to have any magic powers, he can use a diamond sword very very well. He can hold his own in a fight, and usually gets monsters (if not too hard to access) if Nick or Ashlie don't react first. While Uni tries to talk his way out when captured, and Ashlie or Nick will fight their way out, Dawn waits. He's very patient, and will wait if he needs to, but will always use his head to act. For example, in Episode 42 ("ASHLIE HAS SUPER POWERS???"), he reveals he escaped the badgers with simple Redstone. Despite this, he isn't as good with emotions as Uni, often unsure how to react to his friends being angry and upset. This means he usually leaves it to Uni to handle. Episode Appearances Series One Relationships (Spoilers?) Uni Dawn is very good friends with Uni. He spends much of his time following Uni and assisting him however he needs. They've been friends for a long, long time. He's like Uni's caretaker, often having to provide food or weapons to him. Uni clearly cares a lot about Dawn- they are never separated, and when they are, Dawn is always his first thought. If someone threatens Dawn or scares him, Uni is very quick to defend his friend, often with the term, "He's my robot!". It is shown that Uni actually built Dawn, before the series began, which provides more depth to their relationship.. Dawn is much quieter, but clearly cares about Uni when he does talk. He's the brains, whereas Uni is the.... Uh.... Anyway, they rarely argue, only disagreeing in very minor moments. Nick Dawn and Nick are good friends. Nick hugely respects him, and Dawn repays that respect. They haven't been mad at each other once. Nick has fought, with Dawn backing him up in the past, in both arguments and battles. When some one threatens Dawn, Nick is very quick to stand up for him, comforting him when his feelings have been hurt. This tends to cheer Dawn up, and they can laugh around with each other when appropriate. With a similar survival sense, they both are aware of important jobs, and work very well together, being two of the smartest in the group. Cory Dawn doesn't seem to like Cory that much. He's very very quiet when Cory's around, trying to find things to busy himself with (other than talking to Cory). Cory treats Dawn like he treats everyone else, often laughing at or teasing him. He still seems on friendly terms with the bot, however, and whenever Cory is killed, Dawn is genuinely surprised, feeling relatively guilty. He still manages to make jokes with Nick at the funeral, however, but is the one to set up his grave. Froggy Dawn doesn't speak to Froggy much, but seems very guilty when they take his weapons. Froggy never shows an opinion on Dawn, merely being a little confused over him being a robot. They don't interact, but Dawn doesn't show any distaste to him whatsoever. Ashlie Dawn and Ashlie are pretty good friends. She loses his temper at him sometimes, but only in very just situations. He doesn't seem to take any of it to heart, however, being as good to her as ever. She's a lot louder than he is, but when they do talk, or have a conversation together, they both seem very happy about it. They have a common interest in Hard Landing, leaving them plenty of time to work together to better the town. DDawn The two Dawns hate eachother. Or, at least, DDawn hates Dawn. Dawn tries to be polite and understanding, but DDawn's cruel nature means neither have a chance to talk much. DDawn hates Dawn, thinking he's an idiot, when really it's quite the opposite. In the final battle, neither show mercy to one another. DDawn is ready to kill EVERYONE, even the others in the D Gang in order to reset the world, and while Dawn doesn't want anyone to get hurt, he's willing to fight DDawn, showing his dislike for his dark version and much love for his team. SGC Dawn doesn't seem to like SGC much. He mostly grumbles or stays quiet when SGC's around, and when asked his opinion about him, he simply responds with, "Eh...". Despite this, he's much more tolerant than the others, as he's happy to deal with him and bond over their weird obsession with milk. Duni Dawn and Duni don't interact directly much, but Dawn seems to dislike him. He treats him the same way he treats Dick, Dashlie and Don. Dawn is among them team while they try to convince Uni not to leave with Duni, and he is perfectly happy to prove Duni wrong whenever he can. Duni doesn't seem to care for Dawn either, often asking the various people he hired to have him killed with Ashlie, Nick and Jon. Jon Dawn and Jon are pretty good friends. They really have a disagreement, unless Jon's being a little TOO weird for Dawn, and he gets uncomfortable. Neither are ever angry about it, however. Jon's a lot louder than he is, but when they do talk, or have a conversation together, they both seem very happy about it, with Jon often make Dawn laugh. They have a slight Uncle/Nephew relationship, with Dawn treating Jon like a child. Tommy Dawn is often scared and confused by Tommy's presence. He thinks Tommy's kinda insane, often trying to pretend he isn't there. Tommy is... temperamental, at the best of times. He doesn't have a clear opinion on Dawn, either insulting/hitting him or calling Dawn his best friend. Tommy's puns make Dawn sigh, often in complete exasperation. Matt Dawn and Matt don't really talk, but Dawn seems to like him. He treats him well, often concerned and checking he's okay. Dawn seems to feel heavily guilty when Uni takes Matt's bone, panicking while they teleport around, and when they see him. Matt doesn't seem to care for Dawn, often forgetting he's there or not speaking to him. There's a brief shock expressed when Matt finds out Dawn is a real robot, but doesn't mind much. Dres Dawn and Dres don't interact much, but Dawn seems to dislike him. He treats him the same way he treats Duni, Dashlie and Don. Dawn seems concerned during the final battle, but likely for Nick's safety, and he is perfectly happy to prove Dres wrong whenever he can. Dres doesn't seem to like Dawn either, not really speaking about him or complaining about him. Dashlie Dawn and Dashlie don't interact much, but Dawn seems to dislike her. He treats her the same way he treats Duni, Dres and Don. Dawn seems concerned during the final battle, feeling guilty about Dashlie's depression. Prior to the battle, he is perfectly happy to prove Dashlie wrong whenever he can. She doesn't seem to like Dawn either, not really speaking about him, only ever calling him "that dumb robot". Wiliker The cat and the robot don't talk often, but despite his weirdness, Dawn seems to like him. He treats him well and helps save him from the infection in Episode 42. This shows he must care for the cat. Wiliker is extremely grateful for this, and is very warm and happy towards Dawn afterwards. Even before, he was a nice as can be. Sometimes, Wiliker does freak Dawn out with his extremely bouncy attitude and slight craziness, but Dawn doesn't seem upset by any means of the word. Catherine While the pair don't talk much on screen, or are hinted to have spoken, Dawn does seem to like Catherine and vice versa. Bane While the pair don't talk much on screen, or are hinted to have spoken, Dawn does seem to like Bane and vice versa. He shows concern and interest over her books, and this earns her respect. Don Dawn and Don don't interact much, but Dawn seems to dislike him. He treats him the same way he treats Duni, Dashlie and Dres. Dawn seems guilty after Jon's betrayal and Don's death, but it made be due to the psychotic action Jon did. Before the battle, he is perfectly happy to prove Don wrong whenever he can. Don doesn't seem to like Dawn either, not really speaking about him or complaining about him. Voice Actor Dawn is played by DawnOfRiku and stays that way for the show's entirety. He also voices DDawn, after his introduction, and a couple of badgers in the Badger Manor. He's a youtuber, who has 3 videos to date. These are two animations, and a theory video. Most of his work is behind the scenes work, such as the game systems, mods, texture packs and internet issues. He also runs much of the Teamspeak. He has made an appearance on a second channel called Dub It Up which features abridged series. Trivia * Dawn's voice actor shares a name with a Final Fantasy character. * Thanks to him being a robot, he has a built in milk machine and plenty of weapons/food. * He has a curiously deep knowledge of the occult, science and magic. * Dawn is actually a lawyer. * He tends to have more advanced equipment than the others in his team, presumably due to off screen work. * Dawn can drink lava with no effects. * He has PTSD over bread. * Dawn likes Red Soup, but doesn't seem completely obsessed like Ashlie and Nick.